Scooby Doo and the Phantom Stallion
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: The Scooby Doo gang try to go and solve another mystery. Sam Forster was attacked by a phantom stallion that she claims isn't her Zanzibar and Jake Ely wants to know what's going on. Fred&Daphne, Shaggy&Velma, and Jake&Sam. R
1. Chapter 1

Scooby-Doo and the Phantom Stallion

Chapter 1:

Daphne sadly looked out the window.

Fred and Velma were holding hands and it killed her to look toward Fred now that he and Velma were together. It wasn't because they were together. She loved them both and wouldn't never think twice about hurting Velma.

Daphne was just so in love with Fred that just looking at him hurt. She remembered when sometimes when she would be frightened she would clutch his arm and he would tell her it was okay. He'd always protect her, but now he was too caught up in Velma to even talk to her.

Daphne wiped a tear off her face.

She, Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo were on their way to another mystery. This mystery was different from any that they had ever solved.

Two people named Samantha Forester and Jake Ely called them to come to River Bend Ranch. A mysterious Phantom Stallion had been trying to attack Samantha and she claimed it wasn't her Phantom even though it looked exactly like him.

They had been driving for hours to get to Nevada.

Daphne was in the front passenger seat beside Velma and Fred.

"Daphne you sure are quiet," Shaggy commented.

She looked behind her. He and Scooby were munching on Scooby snacks. "I'm just thinking," Daphne replied.

"Almost here, gang," Fred said, sounding too cheerful.

"I hope we can solve this mystery. It's going to be harder then most," Velma fretted, sounding out of her character.

"There hasn't been one we haven't been able to solve yet, sweetheart. Besides Daphne knows a little about horses, her grandfather owned a ranch," Fred assured her.

"I hope so," Velma sighed.

They pulled into a driveway over a bridge.

"Finally here it looks it," Fred smiled putting his arm around Velma.

Daphne felt tortured. As soon as the mystery machine stopped she jumped out.

"This isn't no horse ranch, it's a cow ranch," Shaggy said, disappointed.

"Cattle ranch," Velma corrected as they got out.

A brown tabby darted toward Scooby then circled him. Scooby growled.

"Cut that out Scoob," Shaggy scolded.

"But Raggy," Scooby pouted with his ears drooping.

The cat ran toward the house as a redheaded girl and an Indian guy came out the house.

"Hey there, I'm Sam and this is Jake," the redhead said to them.

"Glad to meet you. I'm Fred and this is Velma, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, and--," Fred hesitated, not seeing Daphne. "Where's Daphne?" he asked, alarmed.

"Wow Fred, this is like the first time you've noticed Daphne in a long time," Shaggy told him.

Daphne cried behind the barn. She couldn't take much more of this. She'd been crying for a while behind there.

She sat on the ground. "Why did this happen? I love you Freddie. Please……I wish you would just realize I've always loved you!" Daphne sobbed, head in hands. She didn't know it but Fred was right behind her the whole time she said this.

"Daph?" Fred asked, softly.

Daphne shrieked in surprised shock and jerked around. "Freddie, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" she wiped her eyes again.

"I was trying to find you," Fred crouched beside her.

"You mean you just figured out I was missing?" Daphne said, sadly, looking straight into his eyes.

Fred couldn't look away. Her eyes were piercing his. He could see every emotion radiating from her. Fear, pain, sadness, love all at once. It was overwhelming. He suddenly realized how much he had hurt her. He knew he didn't love Velma as much as she loved him. He just didn't want to hurt her. They just didn't mix well. Some how inside he felt she knew that too.

"Daph, please I'm sorry sneaked up on you," Fred hugged Daphne.

She flinched at his touch, "I don't mind that you and Velma love each other, it's just before ya'll started dating you treated me almost like a girlfriend and now you pay me no attention at all as if I'm invisible. I miss the old days, Freddie. You don't have to love me back, I just want things to be the way they used to be," Daphne said to him.

"Alright, Daph," Fred smiled, but in his mind his thoughts screamed, 'But I think I've always loved you too. I was just to blind to realize so. I decided to go out with Velma which wasn't smart because we're too much alike.' He knew they would break up soon. Velma was acting strange.

* * *

Hope u like my new story I decided to try a mystery i noticed no one did a phantom stallion scooby doo crossover so i decided to make one lol.

tell me what you think.

Phantom Stallion fan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everyone was inside when they got back.  
An older gray headed woman was cooking at the stove and everyone was sitting at the kitchen table.  
"You two missed the story about this stallion," Velma told Fred and Daphne, giving Fred a stare.  
Jake and Sam looked up at them.  
Daphne could feel Sam's eyes opon her. It was like Sam knew that something was going on between her and Fred.  
"Okay well, since you guys are here now. I'll tell you what I told your friends," Jake said to them as Sam got up to put plates and forks on the table.  
"I already told you that this Phantom attacked Sam, but I didn't tell you the whole story. Sam wasn't even near the stallion. She was by the river when all the sudden the Phantom charged her. If I hadn't been there he would've killed her. I've never seen a horse that evil in all my life. Sam claims that isn't the real Phantom but we can't prove it for sure. That's why we called you all," Jake sighed, looking worried.  
You could tell he was in love with the redhead.  
"We'll do everything we can to solve this mystery," Fred promised him.  
"Thank you," Jake smiled.  
"Alright, enough with this talk of Phantoms. I hope ya'll can figure it out for Sam's sake but it's time to eat," the older lady said to them, "By the way i'm Grace."  
"Nice to meet you, Grace," Daphne smiled.  
Grace and Sam placed the food on the table and they all ate.  
Daphne's cellphone rang.  
"Excuse me," Daphne got up and walked outside. It was twilight. "Hello?" she answered. She heard breathing.  
"Hello Daphne, remember me? Frank? You dumped me and now you're going to pay for it," her ex boyfriend said hoarsely.  
"Frank, leave me alone! We're over! I don't want to talk to you again," Daphne yelled.  
He laughed, "I know you dumped me because you like Fred. But truth is he doesn't give a flip about you. You're nothing but a danger magnet and that's all you'll ever be," Frank said, slowly.  
Daphne shrieked into the phone.  
"You better watch your back my little daffadil. I'm watching you," Frank hung up.  
Daphne hated that nickname. She dashed back into the house scared to death.  
"I heard you yelling. Who was that Daph?" Fred asked as he saw her pale complexion.  
"Frank," She said simply, voice trembling. She sat down.  
Everything was quiet. Grace was in the living room. Jake and Sam were cuddling.  
Suddenly they heard a horse give a blood curdling scream.  
"Wha--what was that?" Shaggy stammered.  
Scooby was shivering in the corner.  
Velma was pressing against Fred.  
Daphne was still in shock from her conversation with Frank.  
"The Phantom is here!" Jake jumped up, "Stay there, Sam," he told the redhead.  
"But why?" she pouted.  
Because it's not safe for you out there," Jake replied as he and the gang went outside to investigate.  
"There he is," Velma pointed toward the river.  
There stood the most beautiful silver stallion. It pricked its ears when he saw them. The Phantom turned and looked straight at Daphne.  
Daphne didn't even hear the Phantom scream as he charged her. She saw something in the bushes. A man all in white watching them. She stood there staring. She felt a chill run down her spine.  
"Daphne look out!" Fred called desperately.  
Daphne saw something in the bushes.......a man all in white. That's why she didn't move. The man stared at her; giving her chills down her spine.  
"Daphne!"  
She snapped out of her trance hearing Fred shout sharply. She looked up and screamed finally seeing the raging stallion. Panic shricken she couldn't move. She put her hands over her face impulsively.  
Fred pushed her out the way holding on to her. They hit the ground with a thud.  
The phantom of a stallion ran past them almost disapearing.  
They all heard a horrible laugh. The man in white was on the stallion. His face in shadow he was terrifying.  
Daphne shuddered, watching the man and stallion disapear in fog.  
"Whoa, that was cr--cr--creepy," Shaggy stammered, trying to pry Scooby off him. Scooby had a dead lock on him.  
"That man was almost as scary as his horse," Velma said, looking thoughtful.  
Jake was crouching on the ground no doubt reading hoof prints.  
"Are you alright?" Fred asked Daphne a minute later. She was in his arms.  
"A little shook up but nothing more than that," Daphne had her head pressed against his shoulder (not really knowing exactly how that happened). That was true. She felt so safe in his arms.  
"Little danger prone Daph has done it again," Fred teased softly, meeting her eyes.  
"I saw that man right before the stallion charged......he was staring at me," she said as Fred helped her up.  
"It must have been the red hair," Velma and Jake said in unision. They both turned to stare at each other.  
"I'm guessing now there are two smart detectives not just Velma now," Shaggy laughed at Velma's expression toward the indian boy Jake.  
"This is going to be a long night. You know how much Velma hates competition when it comes to being the smart one," Fred whispered in Daphne's ear.  
Daphne giggled then suddenly stopped. This moment with Freddie shouldn't belong with me it's supposed to be Velma's. She had noticed Velma kept glancing toward them.  
Fred had put his arm around Daphne's waist unconciously without realizing it.  
"Freddie," Daphne's voice broke, "Let go of me. Go to Velma, she needs you," she choked out.  
Fred didn't want to release her. This was the hardest thing he ever did. He let her go slowly finally realizing he forgot Velma was there.

* * *

what do ya think? i know daphne and fred are OOC lol. Review plz


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I think he went this way," Velma exclaimed in frustration.  
"No, I know for a fact he went this way," Jake huffed, making his black horse go right.  
They all rode horses through War Drum Flats. Velma sighed giving up.  
Fred and Daphne hadn't spoken to each other since Daphne told him to go to Velma. He had went to Velma but she brushed him off and said 'We need to talk later'  
Velma and Jake were fighting every two minutes.  
Scooby was panting on the front of Shaggy's saddle. "Hungry," he panted.  
Suddenly there was a noise ahead then a cougar sprang out of a tree with a snarl.  
"Watch out!" Jake yelled as the cougar showed its teeth and hissed. From a distance there was a horse scream then the Phantom galloped toward them. He reared then bolted toward the the big cat scaring it silly. It fled through the trees. The Phantom then whinnied and galloped through a narrow path.  
"Let's follow him and see if he's the real or fake Phantom," Jake kicked his horse into a gallop after the stallion. They all followed behind.  
The stallion led them into a tunnel.  
"This has to be the real Phantom," Jake said as the tunnel ended and they were surrounded by wild horses.  
"And how do you know that?" Velma prompted.  
"Because I just know these things," Jake said to her as if she were a little child who didn't know anything. "We should stay here and rest a few hours before going back."  
They all dismounted. Fred went to talk to Velma. Daphne being curious snuck up to listen in by the tunnel.  
"Velma?" Fred put his arm around Velma. She stiffened at his touch.  
"I know you love Daphne. It's obvious to everyone the way you look at her. You,ve never looked at me that and I know you never will," Velma looked into his eyes.  
Fredd dropped his arm, "I'm sorry....," he trailed off.  
He loves me?! Daphne thought in astonoshment.  
Suddenly a hand out of no where covered her mouth. She tryed to scream but it was no use. The hand was on her mouth firmly.  
"You're coming with me little lady," A man whispered in her ear. He was the man in white. He dragged her away to the fake Phantom.  
Daphne kicked the man with all her might. His hand fell from her mouth. She screamed a blood curdling scream.  
"Shut up!" The man slapped her smartly across her face.  
"Ugh," Daphne cried out in pain.  
He tied her hands behind her back.

Back into the valley:

A horrifying scream pierced the air.  
Fred jumped. The scream sounded so familair. He looked around and didn't see Daphne any where.  
"I'll be right back," He told everyone who was wide eyed.  
He crept out side the tunnel. What he saw made his heart almost stop.  
The man in white had Daphne.  
Back to Daphne's view:

Daphne spoted Fred but so did the man.  
"Look what you did!" the man pushed her to the ground.  
"Daphne!" Fred tryed to run to her to her but the man pulled a pistol out and held it to her head.  
Fred slowed but kept going forward.  
"Take one more step and this pretty face ain't going to be so pretty anymore," He cocked the gun.  
Fred froze in horror.  
"Freddie, help me!" Daphne screamed, starting to cry.  
"Aw, Freddie now is it? Samantha done got herself another lowlife boyfriend," the man laughed.  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" Fred said, seeing Daphne's terrified eyes. "You're never going to get away with this. I'll make sure of that!" Fred snarled.  
"Then I guess we'll just have to take you too," the man pressed the pistol harder against Daphne's skull, "Jenkins! Get over here and get blondie!"  
"Yes, boss," the man named Jenkins came out of no where. He looked like a bad guy out of a western.  
Fred didn't try to run. He rather be kidnapped with Daphne then Daphne being alone with these lunatics. Jenkins tied Fred's hands behind his back just as Daphne's.  
"What are we going to do with them, Randall?" Jenkins asked the boss.  
"I don't know yet. But we're taking them to Nuget til then," Randall put the pistol away.  
Daphne was shaking in fear. She didn't dare ask what or where was Nuget.  
Jenkins clicked his tongue and his horse came to him.  
Randall yanked Daphne onto (fake) Phantom's back, hurting her arms. He mounted behind her.  
Jenkins made Fred get on then he mounted behind.

Back into the valley:

"What's taking Fred so long?" Velma wondered out loud. She and Fred had broken up but she was still worried about him. Velma didn't want him to date her if he didn't love her.  
"Fred and Daphne couldn't have just vanished in thin air," Shaggy looked around.  
"Rook!" Scooby pointed outside the tunnel.  
"What is it, Scoob?" Shaggy stared, trying to see what Scooby was pointing at. Velma and Jake stared too.  
"Let's go check it out," Jake started outside.  
Whatever Scooby had seen was gone now. There was no sign of Daphne or Fred anywhere.  
Velma stared at the ground with a flashlight, seeing dragged footprints. She gasped, "They were kidnapped! That explains Daphne's scream. Fred must have threatened the kidnapper and the he took Fred too so there wouldn't be any witnesses," Velma exclaimed.  
"There's hoofprints! Let's follow them!" Jake yelled ass they went back in the tunnel to get the horses.

Back with Fred and Daphne:

It was almost full daylight when they got to Nuget. Nuget was a old western ghost town that was abandoned. It was very creepy.  
Randall and Jenkins stopped at the ice house.  
"No one will find you here," Randall yanked Daphne down andn dragged her to the door which he swung open with a thud.  
Jenkins dragged Fred over.  
Daphne down into the ice house. She felt naseuated. It was a 6 to 8 foot steep drop down and she knew what Randall probably intended that they would fall the wrong way and break their necks. Randall was behind Daphne and he stepped forward forcing Daphne to step to the edge of the door frame.  
Fred saw what Randall was doing, "No, don't do this to her, please," Fred pleaded, feeling sick. If something happens to her i'd never forgive myself. He thought desperately to his self.  
Randall ignored him, "Ladies first!" he laughed, giving Daphne a shove.  
She shrieked, swaying back and forth trying to keep her balance. This is it, she thought as she slipped, plunging down to the cold hard floor.

what do you think? plz review idk when ill post chapters but i will whenever i can. i have no internet at home now but right now im at my grandparents til christmas with aol dial up lol 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The impact of her body against the ground jarred all her bones in her body. She felt hot pain shoot through her then heard a thud beside as Fred fell beside her.  
"Freddie?" Daphne whispered, fear in her voice.  
"Daphne? Are you okay?" Fred asked in pain.  
"I don't know," Daphne said slowly, looking around, feeling dizzy.  
"We need to untie our hands. Do you think you can put your back against mine?" Fred asked, gently.  
She heard Fred moving. She raised herself up. It was hard without hands to push you up.  
"I m going to try to untie you," Fred said, once they were back to back.  
"Okay," Daphne sighed, feeling his fingers run over hers feeling for the rope.  
It was an effort to try to untie someone s hands when yours are tied too. Not to mention behind your backs.  
"I think I m loosening them," Fred said, sounding a little cheerful.  
"Yes, you are," Daphne agreed, feeling them loosen.  
It was almost dark in the ice house but there was a crack in the wall spilling sunlight on them.  
Finally she was free. She untied Fred.  
"Man, I ve never appreciated hands so much until now," Fred tried to joke.  
"We're going to die aren't we?" Daphne asked.  
"Daphne," Fred smoothed her hair out of her eyes.  
"We are aren't we?" she cracked.  
"I don't know," he whispered.  
Daphne jumped as they heard yelling outside. Fred put his arm around her to calm her.  
"There following us you idiot! How are we going to get that mustang and his herd if they catch us? Lead them off track or so help me!" Randall must have rammed Jenkins into the ice house wall.  
"Alright! I'll lead them off, boss," Jenkins gasped.  
"Okay. Now, let's weasle some information out of that redhead to see if she knows where those nags hide out," Randall yanked open the door.  
Daphne shrank back against Fred gripping his arm for dear life. They didn't know where the herd was? That was almost impossible; they were right there and didn't even know they were through the tunnel. It must've been too dark to see them.  
Randall grabbed Daphne by the hair.  
She screamed.  
"Let go of her!" Fred threatened, angrily, "Go pick on someone your own size!" he stood up but Jenkins held him back before he made a move for Randall.  
"You see that's a problem because she has all the answers to my questions and she's going to have to answer them unless she wants to die," Randall still had her by her hair, "Now beautiful, tell me where those horses are."  
"I'm not Samantha," Daphne sobbed in pain.  
"Don't lie to me girl or Freddie here is a goner," Randall said, throwing her to the ground.  
Daphne looked toward Fred, weakly. Jenkins held the gun to his heart.  
"I--I m Samantha!" Daphne panicked.  
"Where's that herd?" Randall demanded.  
"10 miles left of the tunnel," she lied, looking straight into his eyes.  
"If you're lying you will die in 5 hours," Randall kicked Daphne in the head as he passed as if she were in his way.  
Fred ran to her as soon as they left.  
She fought consciousness.  
"Daphne?! Can you hear me? I'm so sorry, Daph. I love you and I think I ve always have. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you," Fred cradled her being careful of her head.  
"Freddie?" Daphne pressed her hands against his chest, "Is everything you said true?"  
"Yes, it is," Fred smiled, hugging her in relief that she was okay. "Why did you lie?" he asked, softly "Because I didn't want you to die. I love you," Daphne's brain finally registered she was in his arms.  
"I love you too," Fred said.  
"Fred?! I lied and if we're not gone from here in 5 hours they're going to kill us!" Daphne jumped out of his arms. She searched for an escape route. She noticed there were small coffins stacked against the back wall.  
"Freddie, come look," Daphne walked up to them.  
Fred walked up beside her, "Coffins?" he examined them carefully. They were little ones. He shook one, "It's empty I think."  
"You think so?" Daphne asked, watching his expression go to thoughtful.  
"There may be an exit door behind some of these. There's no way out the other door, it's locked outside. But maybe if there is another door we can open it. Let's move some of these coffins," Fred picked one up and sat it to the side.  
Daphne lifted one up then gasped in pain, dropping it with a thud. For such small coffins they were heavy to her.  
"I'll do it Daphne," Fred assured her, watching her hold her arm. He guessed she sprained it when she fell.  
"Thanks," Daphne plopped down on the ground, exhausted.  
Fred piled about 10 coffins to the side when he saw the door. His heart dropped. The door was exactly like the other one. No way out. He looked behind him at Daphne. She was asleep. He didn't want to tell her they were going to die. Fred sized up the height from the floor to the door. About 10 feet, higher than the main door. There was no way to get out. If you stacked the coffins on top of one other and stood on them they would break from your weight. The wood was thin though it was heavy. The only other idea was Daphne stand on his shoulders, but she wasn't capable of breaking the door down.  
"Aaah!" Fred punched the wall furious.  
"There back!" she jerked up in fear.  
"No, no. That was just me, Daph," Fred said, sitting down beside her.  
"Can we escape?" Daphne asked, watching his distressed expression.  
"No, I m sorry. I tried," he breathed, praying she didn't hear him.  
"Oh, Fred," Daphne started to cry.  
"Daphne, don't cry, please. I know some how we'll get through. I hope the gang finds us, soon," Fred hugged her.

Back with the gang:

"Where could they be?" Velma huffed to Shaggy.  
Jake had left to go search by his self.  
"I wish I knew," Shaggy watched Scooby.  
Something silver streaked through the trees.  
Their horses spooked. The buckskin Shaggy and Scooby were riding decided to buck them off.  
"Hey Bucky! What you trying to point out here?" Shaggy got up.  
Velma laughed then stopped as a silver stallion came up to them. He whinnied to them.  
Shaggy picked up Scooby and mounted back on his horse quickly.  
"I think he's the real Phantom, See the way he acts. He's not trying to attack us, Velma said, studying the stallion.  
Still, I m being cautious around him, Shaggy fidgeted in the saddle.

With Jake:

Jake stared at the tracks before him. They were disoriented. He couldn t tell now where they led to.  
Suddenly he heard something behind him. He swung around ready to take out that man.  
Jake? A familiar, feminine voice called to him.  
Brat? Jake called to Sam by her nickname in the darkness.  
Sam ran to him quickly, hearing his voice.  
What are you doing here? Jake asked, giving her a hug.  
I couldn t stand wondering what was going on with all of you, especially when you didn t come back last night, Sam said, looking around.  
Well, that man kidnapped Daphne and Fred, Jake said sadly, I hope we can find them. He thinks Daphne is you. Oh, that s horrible, Sam gasped.  
Jake started following the tracks finally deciding to go right. He and Sam kept going for about a hour then the tracks vanished.  
Oh, no, Sam groaned in despair.  
Hey, don t fret, Jake said, softly.  
They heard a horrible laugh. The man in white approached slowly.  
Hide! Jake pushed Sam away. She ran into the woods as fast as her legs would carry her.  
Randall approached Jake, I have a clue so maybe you can find Sam and her little boyfriend before they die. She lied to me. There are no horses, Randall said, coldly.  
What s the clue? Jake clenched his teeth together.  
O.W.T.N., Randall told him then vanished.  
O.W.T.N.? Jake asked his self.

Review plz i want to know wat ppl think 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Back With Fred and Daphne:

"Time's running out," Daphne said sadly to Fred.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't get us out. I let you down," Fred squeezed her hand.

"I wish we had our cellphones," Daphne sighed, "Wait, I think I think I have my pocket knife in my pocket," She dug in her pocket and retrieved her knife, "Could you let me stand on your shoulders so I can try to carve out the lock?" Daphne asked.

"Since when did you start carrying knifes around with you?" Fred teased.

"Since I started carving," Daphne smiled.

"Okay then let's see if your idea works out.

Instead of the old fashioned bar on the outside door on the icehouse there was just a heavy duty lock.

Fred squatted to the ground so Daphne could get on. She put her feet on his shoulders slowly, "Okay, I'm ready," Fred got up slowly, holding onto her legs so she wouldn't fall backward. She got her pocket knife as she was high enough to the door. Daphne dug into the wood and twisted with mad force.

"How's it going up there?" Fred called up to her.

"Good, I think we're getting somewhere now," Daphne chipped a chunk off.

"Ow," Fred complained as it hit him.

"Sorry," Daphne laughed, feeling relieved that they were escaping. Getting impatient Daphne stabbed the wood furiously.

"Whoa girl," Fred chuckled.

"I'm ready to get out of here," Daphne stabbed again hearing a snap. The door flew open catching Daphne off guard. Her knife flew outside and she lost her balance. Fred stumbled and they fell over.

"I did it!" Daphne clapped on top of Fred.

Fred groaned in pain from the impact of her and the floor.

"Oh, sorry," She got off him.

"Now, let's get out of here!" Fred got up, holding his hand out to Daphne to help her up.

Back With Jake and Sam:

"O.W.T.N.?" Jake kept replaying back in his head trying to make sense of it.

Jake and Sam were stumped. They didn't know where to go next.

"Jake, you're being so quiet. What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, watching his thoughtful gesture.

"Just trying to make sense of O.W.T.N.," Jake sighed on Witch.

Witch was starting to act up probably because of Ace, Sam's horse.

They heard noises in the distance. Jake and Sam were already dismounted before they heard voices nearing them. Jake pushed Sam behind him protectively. Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby popped out the woods in front of them.

"Hey," Jake relaxed.

"You find anything yet?" Velma asked Jake noticing Sam was with him.

"Well that man came and found me and gave me a weird clue. O.W.T.N.," Jake made a face.

"That's strange," Velma got her thinking expression on.

Shaggy stared around the woods.

Suddenly the Phantom galloped toward them (the fake one). It charged Sam.

Jake pulled her out the way as he passed them missing her. They heard an angry scream as the real Phantom appeared. He charged ole fakey. The fake Phantom swerved to face him. The Phantom galloped at him and they did a body slam. Phantom wasn't going to let anyone mess with his human.

"Don't get hurt, don't get hurt! Sam chanted to her self.

Jake held her close.

Velma and Shaggy had ground tied their horses and now they clung to each other unconsciously.

The Phantoms fought violently. They had blood streaks on their legs. The real Phantom finally bullied the fake one away. The Phantom snorted then limped toward Sam.

"Oh Blackie," Sam sighed, hugging his neck.

Velma tensed realizing she was clinging to Shaggy. She blushed.

Scooby chuckled at them.

"It's okay," Shaggy assured Velma as she about to let go. Their eyes met.

Back With Fred and Daphne:

"Up you go," Fred pushed her up to the door opening. She grabbed the frame and pushed her self out.

Fred jumped and grabbed the frame and pushed his self out too.

Daphne was in pain again from using her sprained wrist. She sat on the ground cradling her wrist.

"You alright?" Fred helped her up.

"I'm fine," she leaned on him.

"We have to hurry. We only have a few minutes left."

They ran across the town to the gate.

It's locked!" Fred rattled it.

The hours had already flew by and now they only had 5 minutes to escape or they were dead.

Daphne forced her self not to cry. At least I can be happy that I know thar Freddie loves me. She thought, glancing at him.

He lifted her chin up to him, " I love you, no matter what happens," he kissed her.

A tear fell from her face on accident.

Back with Jake, Sam, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby;

"I figured it out! What O.W.T.N. means!" Sam cried out.

"What?" They all said in unision.

"Old Western Town Nuget. They're there!" Sam Ace gallop.

They all followed her as she galloped toward Nuget.

Back With Fred and Daphne:

Fred was tense as he tried everything in his power to break the locked chain from the gate. Daphne tried to yank the chain with him, but the chain wouldn't snap.

They heard Randall and Jenkins coming.

"Quick!" Fred grabbed her arm and they ran for it.

They ran through the graveyard making a shortcut to the Saloon.

Daphne scrapped her leg on a headstone. She limped after Fred.

They climbed under the locked sling two Saloon doors.

Daphne groaned as she bumped her leg going under.

Fred found a cubby hole behind a small rotten wall for them to fit in.

Gun shots rang through the air then yelling.

They shrank back against the wall. Daphne clutched his arm, flinching at the gun shots. Fred held her tightly.

"I'm so scared, Freddie. I don't want to die," She shook in fear. She laid her head against his chest, feeling safer. But it didn't last long.

The Saloon doors cracked open with a snap.

They tensed.

Randall and Jenkins started shooting different places.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are. I know you're in here," Randall yelled to them. He stomped in front of where they where they were.

They didn't dare breathe.

He suddenly yanked the little wall they were behind with a snap.

Fred and Daphne stared up in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Aw, there you are," Randall smirked at them, "Who's first?" He looked at Daphne.

"No!" Fred pleaded, "Not her, not yet!"

"Too bad," Randall grabbed Daphne and pulled her to him.

She fisted him angrily but he didn't let her go holding on tighter.

Fred flinched as Jenkins tried to hold him down but he was fighting him.

Daphne saw that he had no gun so she guessed he was going to suffocate her. She kicked him but he just yanked her back to him and put his arms around her neck to choke her.

"Aah," Fred threw Jenkins into the wall as Randall choked her.

She struggled to make him stop but she was getting weaker. She passed out.

Fred punched Randall and he dropped Daphne, "Don't you ever do that!" Fred threw him forgetting they had guns.

"Don't try that again!" Randall pulled his gun out and pointed it at Daphne, "One wrong move and she's blown to pieces," Randall cocked the gun.

"No, you don't!" Fred shielded her.

Randall's gun went off on accident and shot Fred in the shoulder.

He cried out, grasping his arm.

Randall and Jenkins pointed their guns at Fred.

"Woo hoo, over here!!! I'm the girl you really want!" Sam's voice called.

They all turned to look including Fred.

Sam stood by the door.

Fred saw Jake sneak up behind Randall and Jenkins while they weren't looking.

They turned back.

"Boo!" Jake pushed them both backward with ease since they were surprised. He grabbed their guns. They were almost out cold. They got a good knock on the head. "Give me those ropes, Sam," He told Sam.

She quickly gave them to him.

Jake hog tied them.

Sam went over to Fred and Daphne.

Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby waited outside. Jake had said he would take care of it.

Fred had laid his head down on Daphne, starting to get weak, he was starting to get weak from losing a lot of blood. Sam sat down beside him.

"What happened?" she asked Fred.

"The man in white tried to choke Daphne and I went at him and he tried to shoot her and I shielded her and he shot me instead," Fred said slowly, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine just passed out," Sam assured him. She helped him up.

"Sam, go call the police," Jake called over.

"Alright," she took her phone out and went outside.

Fred felt a spurt of strength as he stood. His shoulder hurt but he didn't care. He picked Daphne up. She looked helpless and too white.

"Daphne?" he said to her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, groggily, "Freddie!" She gasped seeing so much blood.

"I know, Randall shot me," Fred told her.

Her neck hurt where Randall tried to choke her, "I'm so sorry," Daphne said to him softly.

"It's okay. It's worth it," Fred smiled.

They heard sirens outside. Then Daphne smiled and closed her eyes.

Fred stared at her a few minutes. She was so beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Daphne opened her eyes. Everything was white. "Freddie?!" she called out scared.

"I'm over here," Fred called from the other side of the room.

She turned toward where he was. They were in hospital beds. "What happened?" she asked.

"The police picked up Randall and Jenkins," Fred told her.

A nurse came in and checked them, "I'd say you're ready to go you two," she told them, "You take it easy there mister."

"I will," Fred promised.

They all stood out side the house watching the river for the fake Phantom.

"Let's go wade," Sam suggested.

"Good idea," Velma agreed.

They ran into the river except for Daphne and Fred.

Fred could not get his bandages wet and so Daphne decided to stay with him to keep him company.

Velma lost her glasses in the river water, "Oh no, my glasses!" Velma gasped, searching blindly all around in the water.

"Found them!" Shaggy picked them up out of the water and set them upon her face again.

"Thanks," Velma blushed.

He smiled, seeing her blush.

"What?" Velma asked him.

"I think I like you," Shaggy said, still smiling at her.

Velma's eyes began to get wide and her mouth formed an O in astonishment.

"What's the matter?" Shaggy frowned.

"You just surprised me," Velma assured him.

Jake and Sam splashed each other, yelling and running around like little kids. One time Jake dove under water and surprised Sam by pulling her under by one of her ankles. She spit and sputtered water as she came up from shrieking under water.

"Look's like they're having fun," Daphne said to Fred watching Jake and Sam especially.

"Wish I didn't have to worry about these bandages. I'd go throw you in," Fred smirked.

"You wouldn't dare," Daphne raised one of her eyebrows.

Fred still smirked.

"Stop it!" she laughed.

They heard yelling where everyone was at. Daphne and Fred turned to see what the commotion was about.

The fake Phantom was in the water with them.

Daphne saw a man who looked an awful lot like Frank. He turned to look at her and she then knew he certainly was Frank.

"Frank?" she gasped, seeing him from a distance.

"Frank?" Fred asked, looking puzzled.

"My ex-boyfriend. He threatened me on the phone yesterday," Daphne explained to Fred.

"Why didn't you tell me, Daph?"Fred looked hurt.

"I don't know," Daphne looked down.

"Daphne!" Jake yelled.

She looked up.

"Daphne, hand me that rope beside you!" Jake yelled again.

Daphne grabbed the rope and ran to give it to him just as the fake Phantom bolted to the left, escaping.

Jake ran after him and finally lassoed him.

Daphne saw Frank running away and she sprinted after him, "Get back here, Frank!" she yelled, almost six feet away from him.

He turned around a corner and disappeared.

"Ah," Daphne sighed, exasperated, going around the corner after him.

He was no where to be found.

Daphne glanced around, feeling uneasy. He could not just disappear into thin air. She suddenly felt hands close around her throat.

"This isn't funny, Freddie," Daphne struggled, hoping it really was Fred.

"Aw, Fred now is it?" Frank's voice said in her ear.

Daphne screamed, trying to alert someone.

Frank popped her on the face, "Shut up!" he silently shook her.

That scream was loud enough to alert someone for sure.

"Daphne?!" She heard Fred call.

"Here!" she cried as Frank punched her

She saw a remote control in Frank's pocket and grabbed it while he was not paying attention. She put it in her pocket.

Fred spotted her, "Let go of her!" he stormed toward them.

Frank tightened his grip on her neck.

Daphne dug her nails into his skin and he sucked in a breath.

"Ow! You little brat!" Frank growled.

"Let her go, now!" Fred growled right back.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Frank inquired him.

"Because I said so!" Fred yanked his hands from her neck.

Daphne noticed Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby-Doo behind Fred.

Shaggy had a rope.

Daphne kicked Frank and he howled in pain as Shaggy lassoed him.

"Guys look what I got," Daphne took the remote control from her pocket.

"Hey! Where did you get that?!" Frank yelled.

Daphne ignored him and gave it to Velma.

"Hmm," Velma fumbled with it, pressing a button.

The fake Phantom came barreling at them with Jake being dragged by the rope, holding on for dear life.

"Hey!" he hollered.

Velma pressed another button hurriedly and the horse jerked to a stop.

"Aha!" Fred exclaimed, "You made a robot that looked like the real Phantom so you could kidnap Sam to get the real Phantom!" he accused Frank.

"And I would've gotten away with it too," Frank scowled.

"The Police are own their way," Jake said as Sam appeared beside him.

"You better check that Randall and that other guy Jenkins again. They're not who you think they are," Frank said.

"Oh we know. The Police said the two were wearing masks and Randall was really Linc Slocum and Jenkins was Curtis Flickinger. They were also drugged and that explains why they though Daphne was me," Sam said as sirens wailed.

The Police had arrived. They took Frank away ignoring his fits.

They had someone come by and pick up the robot shortly afterward.

Only one more chapter left and it will be finished. Review plz. Tell me if I need to write sequel or give me ideas for a sequel.


	8. Chapter 8

I know this isn't much an ending and I'm sorry. I just couldn't think of a good ending chapter. I lost interest in this story. One day I may do a sequel but for now I am going to focus on finish all my other stories.

Review

The End:

"I think you for helping us out," Jake said to the gang as they were about to drive off to go home and take a rest from mystery solving for a while.

"My pleasure," Fred replied as he watched Daphne from the van window. She looked back at him and smiled.

Everything he had went through was worth it for her.

"Maybe we will see you around someday," Sam said as Fred got into the passenger side letting Daphne drive.

They were off to a new start.

One mission was accomplished many more to go…


End file.
